Mako Nekomimi
Mako Nekomimi '''is a young and naughty witch often put into the watch of others, like Black-chan, because she isn't trusted to be on her own in the human world just yet. Bio Appearance A pale skinned and youthful looking witch with big, round ruby eyes. Her dull moss-colored hair curls inward so far down, giving it a roll-like shape, and she has thickly spiked bangs with a large amount brushed in one section while the rest are evenly spread. Her thin forelocks frame her face and she has a cowlick. Mako wears a custom witch uniform with a pair of pink cat ear and tail earrings. When not wearing her uniform, she usually wears a pink sleeveless hoodie with cat ears and tail, paired with black skirt and off-shoulder top, frilly socks, and black shoes. As a baby, Mako's hair was much shorter and she had three curled strands of hair that stuck out. She wore a lilac dress with pastel pink cat ears and tail to match the cat legs and feet pieces worn on her legs. Personality A mischevious kawaiiko type who acts her age for most part, but she's childish and stubborn; ranging from refusal to disguise herself when with humans, to eating vegetables or being forced to do any work. When worse comes to worse, she can be exaggerative and eccentric, and she'll easily run away from confrontation or if she's upset by turning herself invisible. She's pretty clueless and carefree. However, she's a sweet, if slightly misguided girl unable to understand why its not okay to behave the way she does among humans. She is highly curious and nosy, not only because she wishes to experience as much as she can, but because she wants to be helpful. She is adventerious, but a little reckless and unlikely to think things through before she acts upon them. Witch Mako is pretty inexperienced as a young, full-blooded witch. She messes up fairly often, which worsens if she is flustered or upset. She has a crystal ball resembling her earrings. Her yousei is Maomao, who appears somewhat more mature than her childish partner and is pale moss green. When transformed she resembles an American short-hair cat. Past Mako was born to a loving couple, Raine and Joseph. After they fell in love Raine had almost gotten herself caught using Magic and it was in this time that they had Mako. As a result she quit using magic unless it was an emergency. Short after her birth Mako had been left in the care of the Witch Daycare staff until a bit later when she was given to Ojamajo Black to watch over, or anyone available if she's busy. While learning more magic and of the humans Mako spends her time trying to search for her missing parents. Parents '''Raine:''' A kind witch who studies humans and often paid them visits whenever she could. She is very friendly and a bit childish and perky, even though she is an adult now, but unlike her daughter she has a lot of self-control. '''Josesph:''' An American born young man who became an Apprentice Wizard and met Raine at the library he took a part-time job at. Trivia *Mako's first spell involved making a cat-shaped block tower. *Mako has a cat stuffed animal that she treats as thought it was a real living creature. *Mako's surname was a last-second thought during her introduction to her human classmates. *Mako's cowlick often changes to reflect her mood. *With those she likes, Mako will nuzzle and purr near them. *Coincidentally, she physically resembles Mako from ''~''Da Capo''~''''' * Gallery Mako_baby.png Mako_wink.png Makochan.png Yousei_Maomao.png Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Pink Category:Characters Category:Green Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Chrismh Characters